


Герцог и вепрь

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Body Horror, Dead People, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Арт по мотивам заявки «Ричард на вепре».Из описания объекта:«SCP-2591 — это оживший человеческий труп, обладающий способностями к регенерации...И хотя из-за процессов гниения SCP-2591 утратил способность к сенсорному восприятию, он по-прежнему может двигаться, мыслить и говорить... Объект заявляет, что его зовут Рикардо, и он является герцогом...SCP-2591 постоянно пребывает в состоянии эмоционального стресса, вызванного событиями, которые привели к его смерти и воскрешению...»
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Герцог и вепрь

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить), [здесь](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2591) можно посмотреть подробное описание объекта.
> 
> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите «назад».  
> Публикация работы на других ресурсах запрещена.

  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/vsrCmqn/Vepr.jpg)

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
